callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil is the eighteenth (chronologically the third) Zombies map. It is the first Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and was released along with the game on November 6, 2015, for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The setting takes place in the 1940's fictional Morg City where it introduces four new characters, Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell as they are transported to a nightmarish realm by the Shadowman, a supernatural being, and the leader of the Apothicans. The map adds in a new variant of the Zombie Shield: the Rocket Shield which allows you to blast zombies into the air, a new Perk-a-Cola called Widow's Wine and GobbleGum, which allows players to gain special one-time abilities from bubblegum machines across the map. It also features three entirely new enemies, the Margwas, the Parasites, and the Insanity Elementals, while bringing back many traditional zombies features, including the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Features Weapons Harvest Pod Drops Perk-a-Cola Machines Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer II, and Speed Cola spawn randomly each time a match begins. In the Junction, in front of the doors that lead to the Waterfront, Footlight and Canal District lies a broken perk bottle that is either red, green or yellow. These bottles indicate in which district the perks have spawned. Red indicates Juggernog, green indicates Speed Cola and yellow indicates Double Tap. In order to power up the perk machines, one must go into Beast mode and electrocute the panels next to each perk machine, similar to going into Afterlife mode in Mob of the Dead to charge Voltmeters. There is also Quick Revive, Stamin-Up, Widow's Wine and Mule Kick. Pack-a-Punch The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded into better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name and adds one or more attachments, often including FMJ and Extended Mags in appearance. It also increases the pitch of the firing sound and changes the color of the muzzle flash to red or purple. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. There is a new feature that affects Pack-a-Punched weapons, where a player can upgrade the weapon again after the weapon's first upgrade (for 2500 without ammo being refilled) to gain a perk on the weapon which gives bullets a chance to have a special effect. The perks are as follows: *Thunder Wall: Random bullets have a Thunder Gun like effect, blasting back zombies. *Blast Furnace: Zombies affected by this perk explode when hit; the perk can chain to other zombies. *Fireworks: Zombies killed have a chance to briefly spawn a cluster of fireworks which kill nearby zombies. *Turned: Zombies affected by this perk become "friendly" and will run around attacking other zombies, killing them in one hit. *Dead Wire: Random bullets shock zombies, chaining electricity to nearby zombies similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The machine in this map appears as a light blue portal (similar to the color of the machine's paint in previous maps) with a tentacle that comes out upon placing a weapon in the "machine". It is activated for use by placing four Gateworms on podiums in the Rift area. It takes a noticeably longer amount of time to Pack-a-Punch on this map than any other map. Easter Eggs *A major easter egg, 'Apocalypse Averted'. *There is a secret room under the Pack-a-Punch machine that can be accessed while in The Beast. However, there is nothing in this room. *The Li'l Arnie can be upgraded. See Li'l Arnie for a guide. *Every player can get a free mega GobbleGum. To do so, one needs four Widow's Wine grenades. The grenades should be thrown in the mouth of the four lions appearing in the Canal District. After doing that, every lion will show a little gray sphere (one for each player); after taking them with the use button, these spheres should be put on a plate located in a shop of the first room by holding the use button. After two rounds, the GobbleGums can be eaten by holding the use button on the plate. *A reference to Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca is on this map. Next to the door separating the Junction from the spawn area, there should be an open window, and inside should be a black suit with a tag on it. To do this, one must throw a grenade at the suit, but it has to hit the suit at the same time as it explodes. It is easier to do this with Widow's Wine grenades. After this is done, the tag will show up on top of a box right in front of the window. It has Sal's signature on it, and the player can hold the action button on it to gain 500 points. *At the end of the dock in the Waterfront district, there is a light post with a green light. This is a reference to the book ''"The Great Gatsby", where the titular character constantly stares at a green light at the end of a dock on the opposite side of the bay. *At the start, the players can instantly skip to round 5, 10, then 15 and gain 1000, 4000, and 11000 points respectively. To do so, all players must shoot the Shadowman, who can be seen in the staircase that leads to a ritual room by the starting area. Songs * A new song, Snakeskin Boots, can be activated by holding the use button while aiming at three little wooden radios scattered around the map. Locations are: ** In the boxing gym at Waterfront, sitting on a desk on the upper level. ** At the entrance of Ruby Rabbit (Canals District), to the left sitting on a table. ** At the train station of the Footlight District, on a bench. * An instrumental version of Snakeskin Boots can be activated by holding the use button while aiming at any of the radios twice, followed by single interactions with the other two radios. * Another song, Cold Hard Cash, can be activated by collecting three parts of a microphone scattered around the map and interacting with the Show Stage of the Black Lace Burlesque (Footlight District). Locations are: ** Wire: Under the stairs that lead from the Ruby Rabbit into the Canals, opposite the power box that is behind the "only accessed with beast mode" wall. ** Microphone Stand: At Nero's lair, at the left of a bloody knife throwing target. ** Microphone: At the Rift area/Subway Station next to a trash can, near a portal that leads to Waterfront District. Jumpscare When zooming in with a sniper rifle at some buildings from the docks where the boxing gym is, a picture of Richtofen as a zombie suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jump scare from Mob of the Dead and Origins. This can only be done after completing the rituals. Ciphers and Scrap paper Ciphers can be found as well as scraps of paper scattered around the map. Similar to Mob of the Dead and Origins, when the paper is formed it shows various drawings and notes from Edward Richtofen and four coordinates leading to four locations which are visited in future Zombies maps: Lower Silesia, Hohenwerfen Castle, Pohnpei Island, and Volgograd. Achievements/Trophies Achievements/trophies differ between current/PC and last generation consoles. Opening Scene Transcript Ending Scene Transcript Telephone Messages Quotes Gallery Shadows-of-evil-logo-BOIII.png|The reveal title. Shadows of Evil Poster BO3.jpg|Poster. Shadows of Evil Loading Screen BO3.png|Loading Screen. Shadows of Evil Bio BOIII.jpg|Bio. Shadows of Evil Full Biography BO3.png|Full bio. Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Character Introduction Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Progression Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Morg City Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|The World Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Overhead BOIII.png|An overhead view of Morg City. Shadows of Evil View 1 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City from under a bridge. Note that the Mystery Box's Beam is also shown, but in a white color. Shadows of Evil View 2 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City's plaza. ShadowsofEvil_Cast_BOIII.jpg|''Shadows of Evil'' Cast. Unnamed Man BO3.png Jessica Overview BO3.png Jessica Kills BO3.png Jessica Closeup BO3.png Vincent Closeup BO3.png Vincent Smokes BO3.png Bribery BO3.png Vincent Revolver BO3.png Floyd Campbell Brass Knuckle BO3.png Campbell Closeup 1 BO3.png Campbell Closeup 2 BO3.png Nero Magazine BO3.png Nero Magic 1 BO3.png Nero Magic 2 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 1 BO3.png Nero Closeup BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 2 BO3.png Jessica in Spotlight BO3.png Vincent Sitting BO3.png Passing Out BO3.png Jessica Mark BO3.png Campbell Mark BO3.png Nero Awakens BO3.png Zombies Prologue BO3.png Shadows of Evil Cast BO3.png Zombified Richtofen Jumpscare BO3.png|The jumpscare of a zombified Edward Richtofen. Morg City map BO3.jpg|A map of Morg City Morg City post card BO3.jpg|"Greetings From... Morg City" post card Shadows of Evil Icon without Summoning Key BO3.png|The map selection screen without the Summoning Key icon glowing. Shadows of Evil Icon with Summoning Key BO3.png|The map selection screen with the Summoning Key icon glowing. Shadows of Evil MaxAmmo BOIII.png|The unique Max Ammo icon that was later replaced. Concept Arts Artworks by Gadget-Bot MorgCity_ConceptArt_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg BoxingGym_ConceptArt_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg RubyRabbit_ConceptArt_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg Buildings_ConceptArt_3D_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg Train_ConceptArt_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg Train_ConceptArt2_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg Train_ConceptArt_3D_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg TrainStation_ConceptArt_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg TrainStation_ConceptArt_3D_ShadowsOfEvil_BOIII.jpg Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Zombies Shadows of Evil Prologue|Intro cutscene "SHADOWS OF EVIL" - ROUNDS 1-30 PLAYTHROUGH! (Black Ops 3 Zombies)|Gameplay Easy Round Skip (Shadows of Evil) Black Ops 3 Zombies ᴴᴰ|The first Shadow Man location Shadows of Evil outro BO3|Ending cutscene for The Beginning of the End Trivia *There is a cinema on the map. One of the shows is set to appear on November 6th, the same date Black Ops III was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pMYi3idZ1U *The map appears to take heavy influence from the Cthulhu Mythos, including Eldritch beings that were notable for a demonic, squid-like appearance riddled with tentacles, which the Apothicons are based on. This is most obvious with the name of the Wonder Weapon, which follows the same naming pattern as H.P Lovecraft's creations, and of the Cthulhu statues one might uncover. **The Cthulhu Mythos also starred zombies and re-animated corpses, alongside insectoid flying creatures, spectres and weaker, more human-like tentacle monsters, which fit in with the new types of enemies introduced. *The Death Machine power-up can not be dropped by conventional means in Co-op mode. *Based on one of Richtofen's quotes when with Nikolai in The Giant, the artifact he was talking about is the Summoning Key that is trapping the Shadow Man. *The plane from Mob of the Dead, Icarus, can be seen flying during the major easter egg, The Beginning of the End. *The map of Alcatraz from Mob of the Dead can be seen on a wall in the Subway. *A map of the excavation site in Origins can be seen on a table next to the rift door in the Waterfront District. *If one is to shoot the Shadowman in the beginning of the match, they'll be able to skip to round 5 all the way up to 15. This can only be done on solo, private or local matches. It will also grant the player a few thousand points for each 5 rounds skipped. *The interlude of Cold Hard Cash plays on the beginning of the match and after completing a Parasite or Insanity Elemental round. *If the player goes prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine, they will be given 100 points for free. **This is the case for every other ''Black Ops III ''map as well. *The Ruby Rabbit Lounge is a reference to the club where Jessica Rabbit danced in the movie "Who framed Roger Rabbit". *It is the only map in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''with it's own unique HUD, with the rest sharing the HUD introduced in The Giant. *Oddly, the "Max Ammo" icon that appears whenever a player receives a Max Ammo was changed later on in ''Black Ops III's ''life-cycle from a unique icon to the one featured in The Giant. The reason for this change is unknown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XkUCcsZFzA References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps